


Smoke and Mirrors

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Going to a Weasley family party? Good idea. Agreeing to play the part of Fred Weasley's girlfriend when she happens to be in love with him? Not one of Hermione's better ideas. Fred too starts to wonder if it really was such as good idea to ask Hermione to do it. Especially since he'd rather be dating her for real.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Smoke and Mirrors

Hermione wasn't sure if the gentle knocking at her door was well timed or not. Having arrived home from an especially long and stressful day at work, she'd practically fallen onto her sofa to have a quick nap. An act which had been interrupted by whoever was on the other side of the door. But given she still had some work to go through, a nap was really the last thing she needed to do right now.

"Hermione? Are you in?"

At Fred's voice she eyed the door closely. Whilst she was never going to turn down an opportunity to see him, her brain was running in circles to try and work out why he was here. As far as she could work out there were no Weasley family events coming up. But the idea Fred simply wanted to see her was thrown out instantly. Whilst they had been spending more time together since he and George had re-opened, it was usually business related. Without realising it, Hermione had somehow become an unofficial staff member of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._ Mainly it was running over new product ideas with the twins. But every so often she did have a quick flick through the accounts to make sure everything was going okay.

"Hermione?"

Forcing herself up, Hermione shuffled towards the door of her flat. It still felt strange to have her own place. But the commute from The Burrow to the Ministry would have been a killer so it was much easier to have somewhere closer in the week. Hermione pulled the door open to see Fred leaning against the doorway. He flashed her a smile.

"Finally! I thought you'd fallen asleep on me."

Hermione wondered if her insides would eventually stop buzzing at the sight of that smile. At least she didn't blush anymore. Much. Fred shifted so he was now standing upright. Judging from his blue pinstriped suit, Hermione had to assume he'd come straight from work. Fred cleared his throat.

"I know you've just got in from work, but I have a favour to ask. Well, a couple actually."

Hermione stepped back to let him in. "It's fine. Did you want some tea?"

He grinned at her again. "Well if you're offering then milk and two sugars please?"

* * *

Clutching her own mug with her knees drawn up against her chest, Hermione forced herself not to stare at the sight of Fred sitting on the other end of the sofa. He'd left his jacket on the hook by the door with his tie hanging from one of the pockets. He took a brief sip from his tea and Hermione was aware of a growing flush creeping up his neck.

"You okay Fred?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Um…. magic tricks."

Hermione blinked at him. "Magic tricks?"

"Yeah. Me and George were thinking of doing a range of pranks and tricks similar to the stuff in your world. We're popular with kids but some of our products can be a bit daunting for anyone coming from a muggle family. We thought it'd be nice to have some stuff that's more familiar."

"Yes, it would." Hermione left her mug on the coffee table.

"But…well…are you sure it's safe? I mean I know it's been five years but not all of Voldemort's followers were ever caught. You still hear about the odd attack every now and again. If they knew you were catering to Muggles they might go after the shop again."

Fred nodded and Hermione recognised the glazed look in his eyes. He'd never really talked about the attack on the shop. Just like she never really talked about Malfoy manor. She opened her mouth when Fred shook his head and the smile returned.

"Well they came after us before, so this is hardly going to change anything."

He glanced at her before reaching across and taking her hand.

"Thanks for being so concerned though."

Unsure of what she was meant to do, Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The flush now seemed to be spreading over Fred's entire face. He tugged his hand back.

"So, Harry mentioned a few things. He said something about an exploding pen?"

Hermione nodded. "Not sure how it would work with a quill. Did he tell you about the fake flowers that shoot water?"

A cheeky glint returned to Fred's eyes. "Oh yeah. We already have a whole range ready to start making. But he said muggle kids sometimes used something called Slime?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Whilst she was more than happy to sit and talk with Fred about pretty much anything, she couldn't help but feel like he was avoiding the real reason he'd come round.

"It's pretty much just a huge pile of goo. I imagine you guys would be able to get pretty inventive with it."

"How right you are," he winked at her. "You know, you really should have some sort of official role. You do way too much for us to not get paid. You could be a partner or something?"

Hermione shook her head. "It cheers me up. That's enough for me. I love my job, but it can be so stressful at times. We're trying to push through new laws to improve the treatment of house elves at the moment. It's not going to be nearly enough to help them and it's still a nightmare! And I haven't even mentioned what half of my plans are. Half the ministry would have heart attacks if they knew the reforms I wanted."

"You'll get there," Fred was smiling but Hermione could tell he was being serious.

"I know you will. You're brilliant at anything you do. This will be no exception."

Hermione glanced down at herself. _These_ were the moments that made her blush. Those moments Fred would say something she could tell came from the heart. And whilst it was doing nothing to simplify her own feelings for him, she didn't ever want those moments to stop. Hermione drained the last of her tea.

"Fred, why did you really come over?"

His face went from red to white in the blink of an eye. Hermione gave a small shrug.

"I mean…I'm happy to talk about the business all night long. But I know there's another reason you wanted to see me."

He gave a small nod and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hermione I….um…. I need a _huge_ favour from you. You can say no. Please don't feel like you have to agree to this. I mean if you do then I'll owe you for life, but don't say yes if…. if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Fred what on earth are you going on about?"

He turned to face her, and Hermione could see he was having to make a huge effort to look her in the eyes.

"You know how it's been five years since…well since everything?"

Her hand instinctively flew to her arm. Fred narrowed his eyes by the smallest of fractions before continuing.

"Well, lots of places are doing events to celebrate it and mum is no exception. She's invited basically the entire Weasley family to The Burrow for this huge celebration. You and Harry are invited too of course," he added quickly. "Mum only told us all today. But…well…I might have gotten myself into a situation and I could use your help getting out of it."

Mentally preparing herself for the possible scenarios Fred was about to give her, Hermione nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Would…" his eyes were almost pleading with her.

"Would you go and…and pretend to be my girlfriend?"

She hadn't prepared for that one. Hermione blinked at Fred who was starting to nod slowly.

"You…pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"You can say no." He shuffled towards her. "Seriously you can say no if you aren't comfortable with it. I would never hold it against you or anything. But…. would you think about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Why do you need me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

Fred glanced down at the floor. "Well mum was kind of getting to me a bit. I mean Bill and Fleur are married with a family. George and Angelina are going strong. You've got Harry and Ginny living together and Percy said he was seeing someone. Mum kept kind of pressuring me about a girl so…."

"So?"

He glanced at her. "So, I said I'd been seeing this girl for just over a month and would bring her to the party."

"I…"

"Look I know it was a dumb thing to say. It just sort of slipped out. I love my mum but I'm sick of her going on about me finding someone. I just sort of said it and now…I dunno…I don't really want to show up by myself."

With half of her brain still trying to process Fred's situation, the other half of Hermione's brain was focusing on something else.

"But…. why are you asking me?"

Fred looked as though she'd asked him what the function of a rubber duck was.

"Why wouldn't I ask you?"

"I just mean that, well aside from the fact I'm not exactly up there with all the other girls you've dated, surely your family will twig it's pretend? I've been round quite a few times over the past month and we've never exactly acted like we're together have we?"

Fred leant forward. "Firstly, you are way above any other girl I've dated because you are both gorgeous _and_ have an actual personality that doesn't involve simpering and agreeing with every single thing I say. Secondly, I kind of thought up a story for that. We could just say we wanted to keep it quiet to not upset Ron."

Unsure of how to react to Fred's compliment, Hermione opted for a nod.

"You do know Ron and I are okay now. He's seeing someone he works with; I think. We put it all behind us ages ago."

Fred shrugged. "Yeah well, I imagine he'd be a little sore if he found out the girl, he used to fancy was seeing his older brother."

"Well what happens after the party? We just pretend to break up? Pretty sure that would give the game away."

Fred shook his head. "Afterwards, mum and dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania. He can't come so they'll spend a couple of months over there. When they come back, we can just say it didn't work out."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried at how much thought Fred had put into this. He licked his lips.

"So…. will you?"

Hermione knew she should say no. Aside from the fact the whole idea was never going to work, she knew she would just end up hurting herself by going along with the whole thing. Yet the idea of spending a whole afternoon as Fred Weasley's girlfriend was something she'd unashamedly dreamt of for the past six years. She'd never have another opportunity.

"Yes."

He nodded. "That's fine. I didn't think you'd want to. I get it's-"

"Fred!" Hermione leaned over and gave him a shake. "I said yes! I'll do it."

A smile split across his face and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Seriously thank you! I owe you big time. Anything you need, I'm your man."

Slipping her arms around him, Hermione found it strangely easy to settle into the hug. It had an almost familiar feel to it. The same familiar feeling she'd had at the sight of Fred in her living room, drinking tea and talking. Fred gave her another squeeze before getting to his feet.

"Hermione you are incredible. Seriously I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Fred it's fine. When's the party?"

"May 1st. Still got a few weeks."

Hermione nodded, and with a wave Fred left her flat. Once the sound of his footsteps had died away, she lay back on the sofa.

"What was I thinking?"

As much as she enjoyed the idea of pretending to be Fred's girlfriend. Hermione couldn't help but feel like she had made a huge mistake. Pretending to be in a relationship with a man you were completely in love with, was only going to end badly.

* * *

_1st_ _May_

Hermione brushed down her dress for the umpteenth time. The party was set to start at six. Fred had promised to arrive at half five. Even though he still had another five minutes, Hermione couldn't help but get anxious. Even though she'd spent the past few weeks going over her decision again and again. She still had no idea if she'd made the right choice now. Fred hadn't said if he'd told anyone she was his date. It might not be too late to back out. Hermione knew Fred wouldn't care. He'd even re-asked her several times to make sure she was okay with it. He would understand if she said no. Then again, he might want to know the reason why she'd changed her mind. Hermione gripped her skirt tightly. She wasn't quite prepared for giving that information away just yet. Although she could always just make something up.

"Hey it's me."

The knocking at the door made the decision for her. Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror. It was one evening and that was it. Giving herself a quick glance over she hurried towards the door. Fred shot her his usual smile, but Hermione could sense how nervous he was. She stepped back and let him in; taking the time to subtly glance him up and down. On anyone else with bright red hair, a yellow and orange striped shirt would have looked awful. But somehow Fred made it work. Hermione looked at her own outfit choice. Pale blue dress with white flowers. She tugged unconsciously at the skirt and looked back up to see Fred staring at her.

"Is this okay? I know you said casual but-"

"Hermione," he cut her off with a grin, "you look lovely."

"Oh. Thanks."

Silence fell. Glad to see Fred seemed equally awkward given what was about to happen, Hermione grabbed her sandals from the sofa.

"So…. should we get going or…. are we just going to apparate there?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to um…go through a couple of things."

Hermione's fingers slipped on the buckle. "Such as?"

"Well," Fred sat down beside her, holding his hands tightly together.

"Everyone else will think we're together so it might seem weird if we don't do certain things. You know, holding hands and….and stuff."

Hermione tugged the other sandal on. "Fred are you talking about us kissing?"

He gave a small shrug and, being this close, Hermione could see his hand shaking slightly.

"I'm not talking about a full-on snog. I would never ask you to do that. But they might expect us to at least be slightly… intimate."

He cleared his throat. "But if you don't want to do any of that then that's fine. You're doing more than enough even agreeing to this charade." He glanced over at her with a weak smile.

"You know what, forget I said anything. I've asked way too much of you as it is."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "no it's fine. Um… I mean I'm fine with hand holding and hugs and…and maybe a kiss on the cheek or something."

Fred's whole body relaxed, and he reached over and took her hand.

"I know I always say it, but you are an amazing person Hermione. I will _never_ stop thanking you for this."

"It's fine," Hermione shuffled closer, so she was sitting side by side with Fred.

"Honestly, it's fine. To be honest it'll be a good distraction from people wanting to talk to me about…about the war."

She glanced down at her arm. Even with the variety of spells and potions you could still see a few faint white lines. Not enough for anyone to realise what it said of course. But every time she looked at it, all she could ever see was the blood trickling down her arm and hear her own screams ringing in her ears.

"Hermione?"

She forced a smile onto her face. "I'm fine. Shall we go?"

Fred didn't seem convinced, but he simply nodded and got to his feet. Hermione tucked herself into his side, her hand linked with his. If Fred was surprised by the sudden close contact, he didn't show it. Instead he grinned down at her.

"Right then. Let's get this madness over with."

* * *

"Oh, I _knew_ it!"

Hermione gasped as Molly Weasley pulled her into a tight hug. The older woman gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her and moving onto Fred. His smirk was wiped as he was pulled into a similar hug.

"Mum!"

Molly stepped back to look at him before she glanced again at Hermione.

"I thought something might have been going on. Fred mentions he has a secret girlfriend and suddenly you both don't come over as much. Have you told the others? They're all in the other room."

"I…" Hermione had no answer as both her and Fred were ushered through the kitchen and into the living room. The remaining Weasley family jumped up to say their hellos and Hermione was vaguely aware of Molly announcing the 'good news'. Her eyes landed on Ron and he gave her a grin.

"You're way too good for him," he pulled her in for a hug. "Just keep reminding him of that."

"Thanks," Hermione hid her clenched fists in her skirt. "We didn't…. we weren't sure if you'd be okay with it."

Ron nodded in understanding. "To be honest when Fred said he had a girlfriend he was keeping quiet about I did wonder if it was you. Would make sense given everything. It was a bit weird at first. But honestly Hermione it's fine. _I'm_ fine."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why would it make sense that I was Fred's girlfriend?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer when a squeal came from the kitchen. At the sound of Molly cooing, Ron rolled his eyes.

"That'll be Bill, Fleur and the family. Merlin's beard ever since Victoire came along Mum's been pushing the others to start having families. She keeps dropping hints to George to get Angelina to move in with him."

Thankful for the change in conversation, Hermione tugged Ron towards the corner where Harry and Ginny were. As they found conversations to do with everything and anything other than the reason for the entire gathering, she was completely unaware of Fred and George heading upstairs.

* * *

"Right then!" George announced as Fred shut the door.

"What's going on?"

"I…. what do you mean?"

George raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what's going on with you and Hermione?"

"We're dating." Fred said, "I would have assumed that was obvious?"

George gave a small nod. "Right…the thing is Fred; I'm not buying it."

Fred bit his lip. He hadn't said anything to Hermione, but he knew trying to convince his twin would be the biggest challenge. Yet he had been hoping for the charade to have gone on a little long before George twigged anything. His brother nodded.

"I've been nagging you for the best part of three years to ask her out. And you always said no. And then the second mum start pushing you to go out and meet girls you suddenly decide to ask her."

Fred shrugged. "I just decided to ask her. Given how much you kept on at me to do it, I'd have thought you'd be glad I did."

George folded his arms. "Yeah I would be. But I told you, I'm not buying this. Plus, why keep this a secret? It's Hermione? Okay, I get why you wouldn't tell mum. She's dying to get us all up the aisle before her next birthday. I get why you might not rush to tell Bill or Percy or anyone. I certainly get why you wouldn't tell Ron."

Fred had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. George eyed him closely.

"Why not tell me? I didn't think we had secrets?"

"No, I know. I just…. I wanted this to be private for a bit."

"Or could it be that you never had a girlfriend in the first place?"

Fred glanced at the door behind him. No matter what he said, he knew George would just keep pushing.

"Okay fine! I never had a girlfriend. I still don't, okay. Hermione isn't dating me. It's just pretend."

"Pretend?"

"Yes!" Fred snapped. "I was sick of mum going on and on about finding someone, so I said I had a girlfriend. And then this party came along, and I needed to go with someone, so I asked Hermione to help me out and pretend to be my girlfriend."

George inched closer to him. "Freddie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…. I'm sorry."

Fred ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's fine. It's not your fault. I'm the idiot who got myself into this mess."

George gave a low whistle. "I cannot believe you asked the girl you are hopelessly in love with, to pretend to be your girlfriend. Why not just actually ask her out?"

Fred sat down on his old bed and held his head in his hands.

"I was. I really was. But then I just…. panicked. I kept thinking she was going to say no. So, I went for plan B instead. And given she seemed pretty nervous about pretending to be my girlfriend I think we all know what she'd have said if I asked her for real."

There was a creak and Fred glanced over to see George sitting beside him.

"Well being asked to pretend to date someone is a little weird." He gave Fred a gentle nudge.

"Plus, I will happily bet my half of the business that if you asked her, she would say yes."

"Well it's not like I can do anything now. Can't exactly ask someone out when you are already meant to be going out."

"Well no." George admitted. "But I think you should. I mean what's the plan with this at the moment. I'm guessing you'll pretend to break up while mum and dad are in Romania?"

Fred nodded.

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because," George turned to face him, and Fred realised his brother's hands were on his shoulders.

"You have loved her for years. Right now, you are currently living your dream. You're telling me you're fine to just let it all stop. Let her just walk away?"

Fred glanced at the window. Outside he could hear the growing chatter of voices and more and more members of the Weasley clan began congregating outside. No matter what he said he knew George was right. The idea that he was only going to be Hermione's boyfriend for one evening, had been eating away at him ever since he'd asked her. Letting her walk away was killing him inside. But somehow the idea of asking her was even scarier.

"Look," George said. "You are my brother. Whatever you do, I'll support you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

Fred nodded "Okay."

"Right," George got to his feet. "Now the brotherly bonding moment is over we should probably head back downstairs. Family parties are so boring without our presence."

With a grin Fred followed his brother to the door.

"George?"

"Don't worry." his brother pulled the door open and let him through first. "I won't tell anyone. Especially Hermione."

* * *

"She's gorgeous Bill," Hermione hugged Victoire close. "Absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe she'll be three tomorrow."

Bill rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "Tell me about it. It seems like yesterday Fleur said she was pregnant!"

Hermione glanced down at the blonde toddler sitting on her lap. It seemed fitting that Bill and Fleur's child had been born on the anniversary of the end of the war. A reminder of what their victory meant for the future. Plus, not that anyone said it, it gave the day a more positive association. It was certainly the thing Hermione tried to focus on every time the day came around. Victoire reached up and tugged slightly at her hair.

"So then," Bill leaned forward and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"You and Fred. Surprised it took you this long."

"Oh," Hermione held one of Victoire's hands. "Oh well…. we were both so busy with work and…and everything."

Bill nodded. "You know, I never told you this, but when you guys came to our cottage after escaping Malfoy manor, I had a feeling you liked him."

Hermione bit her lip as Bill carried on talking.

"Fleur kept an eye on you while you were sleeping. She said you kept mentioning Fred's name in your sleep."

Confident her face was on fire, Hermione tried to keep her expression neutral.

"I…I did?"

Bill nodded. "I heard you myself. I had a feeling you'd liked him, but I was never sure." He glanced down at the floor.

"I just remember being glad it was us there and not Fred. He'd have stormed straight over to Malfoy manor himself if he'd seen what they'd done to you. Would have gotten himself killed no doubt, but that wouldn't have stopped him."

"I…" Hermione could feel her chest tightening. She'd almost forgotten about Ron's throwaway comment earlier. But Bill's words kept running round in her head. Unfortunately, they were running around with the sound of Bellatrix's laugh alongside them. With a shake of her head, Hermione forced herself to smile.

"Did…. did you ever tell him? About what happened?"

Bill shook his head. "Nothing. The rest of the family know you three stayed with us for a bit. But we didn't tell them anything else. It wasn't our place to say anything. We knew you three would talk when you were ready," a shy smile appeared on his face.

"Besides, mum alone would have had a heart attack if she ever found out. You really think I'd tell Fred that-"

"Tell Fred what?"

Hermione snapped round to see Fred grinning down at the three of them. Bill opened his mouth when Hermione jumped to her feet and held Victoire out to him.

"That your niece considered George her favourite uncle and not you."

Taking Victoire from her, Fred eyed Bill with a look of mock hurt.

"Honestly, Bill. How could you let her think such things?"

He shifted so he was holding Victoire with one arm and gently holding her hand with the other.

"Now listen," he whispered. "If you say that Fred is the best uncle in the world, I'll give you a lifelong discount in our shop. Plus, I can prank all the boys who try and ask you out. Because as far as your uncle Fred is concerned, no one will ever be good enough for you."

"Come on then," Bill got to his feet and took his daughter back into his arms.

"We should probably go out and meet the rest of the mob."

Hermione stepped back to allow him through. Fred eyed her closely.

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded; aware he was holding out his hand. Taking it, she let herself tuck into his side. She knew she shouldn't. It was starting to feel too natural. She'd tried to keep reminding herself it would all be over by tonight. But that was only making her feel worse. Fred gave her hand a squeeze.

"I should have made sure you were doing okay. I mean aside from us…y'know…we're celebrating something that wasn't exactly a great experience for you. I'm sorry I didn't make sure you were okay with it all."

"Fred it's fine," Hermione smiled up at him. It was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to kiss him.

"I just really hope no one makes a speech."

* * *

"SPEECH!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Mr and Mrs Weasley stood at the head of a huge crowd. She'd known the Wesley family was large, but she had severely underestimated how much extended family there was. If you included Fleurs family and Angelina's as well, it was bordering on chaotic. Mr Weasley held up his glass for silence. Hermione locked eyes with Harry and Ron. Whilst all three of them understood why people wanted to celebrate the end of the war, it always meant they were reminded of a year they would rather forget.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for coming," Arthur smiled at the crowd.

"Today, we celebrate the end of the second Wizarding War as well as remembering those who didn't live to see that end."

Hermione clutched at Fred's hand.

"With my granddaughters' birthday tomorrow, it's a reminder of what we fought for. A reminder of what victory meant for us all."

A ripple of cheers moved through the crowd. Hermione eyed Ron and Harry. Both were standing close together and she could tell how tense both of them were. Arthur glanced around and when his eyes landed on her, Hermione could feel the nausea start to build.

"As you know, there are three people here today, who are the sole reason we are even able to have this celebration. Harry, Hermione, and my son Ron. Without these three, we would be living a very different life right now. I would like you to raise your glasses, to our very own war heroes. To Harry, Ron and Hermione!"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione!"

Tearing her hand out of Fred's, Hermione began pushing her way through the mix of people and back towards the Burrow. She was aware of someone moving after her, but she ignored the voice calling her name as she hurried into the living room. The sound of cheers could be heard through the open door. Hermione kept her eyes on the fireplace in an attempt to block everything out.

"Hermione?"

Fred took her hand and gently turned her to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"I…" her voice dried up. Fred slipped an arm around her and began ushering her towards the stairs.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere more private."

Neither of them said anything as they walked. Hermione allowed Fred to lead her up the twisting staircase. One arm held her close against him, whilst the other gripped her hand tightly. Hermione's main focus was making sure she didn't trip over her feet as Fred pushed open the door to his old room and led her in.

"Okay," he shut the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a war hero."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Um…I'm pretty sure you are Hermione. Bloody hell you're certainly a hero in my eyes. All three of you are."

"No but," Hermione blinked back the oncoming tears. Fred inched closer and she was aware of him holding her hands.

"I don't want to be a war hero. I just want to be Hermione Granger. Someone who went to Hogwarts and it now working for the Ministry. I don't want to be special. I don't want people to treat me differently because of that year. I don't need people being nice to me or wanting to be my friend because they see me as some kind of hero. I want them to like me based on _me."_

Hermione glanced at Fred. "Let's face it, that was probably one of the reasons you asked me to pretend to be your girlfriend tonight. You could have had your pick of any girl. Why else would you ask me?"

Fred shook his head. "Hermione, that had nothing to do with it."

"Well why ask me then? Look at everyone else you've dated. They're all talented and smart and so beautiful. And then you have plain old me. No one bothers trying to see me as a person now. Just part of the 'Golden Trio' who helped defeat Voldemort. Men were never interested in me before. Now everyone wants to say they've dated Hermione Granger the war hero."

Hermione felt Fred's grip leave her hands and his arms slip round her waist. He pulled her close against him.

"Hermione, I asked you because you are incredible. You are talented and smart. You're kind and funny and _so_ bloody beautiful. Look, to some you will always be that person who helped win a war. But to me you are so much more than that. If there are men who only want to date you to make themselves look good, then they're idiots and don't deserve a second of your time."

"Fred…"

He hugged her close and gently pushed her hair from her face.

"Hermione…the war never changed how I saw you."

Hermione opened her mouth and Fred leaned forward. The second his lips pressed themselves against hers, a small squeak slipped out. Fred's hands gently cupped her face while Hermione allowed hers to settle on his waist. Her own lips began to respond to Fred. Gently coaxing at him. A groan could be heard from Fred and Hermione tightened the hold on his waist.

And then Fred was gone.

Blinking at him, Hermione watched as he shakily raised a hand to his mouth. His whole face was bright red and she had a feeling hers looked very similar. A smile tugged at her face. Yet she noticed Fred's face was the opposite.

"Hermione I…. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's…" Hermione glanced around the room as if that would give her a clue about what she should say.

"It's fine."

Fred shook his head. "No. No it's not. I promised I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I should never have taken advantage of you that way." his eyes flickered over her face and she noticed his whole body deflate slightly.

"I guess I got too caught up in the pretence."

The smile slipped. "Pretence?"

"Yeah. Guess we were getting too believable. But that's no excuse and I'm so sorry."

"Oh," Hermione held a hand to her stomach to push down the rising nausea.

"Yeah I mean…it's one thing convincing the others. Probably best not to convince ourselves."

Fred nodded. "I'm um…. I'm going to go downstairs. I…I'm sorry."

The door slammed behind him. Only when his footsteps finally faded out, did Hermione let her shaking legs give way. Curled up on the floor with her knees held tightly against her, each sob sounded louder than the one before. Tears streamed down her face and she could feel her chest working overtime to try and get air into her lungs. Why had she allowed herself to even hope Fred would really want her? Maybe he had meant what he'd said earlier but he certainly hadn't meant it in a romantic way. Why would he? Her fingers dug into her skin. Each breath was getting harder and harder to take. For the past few years, Hermione had considered the Burrow to be her home. Now she wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

"Hermione? It's George. Can I come in?"

"Is…" Her throat ached at the effort of having to talk. "Is Fred with you?"

"No. Just me."

"Okay."

The door eased open and George poked his head round.

"I saw Fred practically rushing down the stairs and…" his face dropped. Hermione curled up tightly as George hurried into the room and sat close beside her.

"Hermione what's wrong? What's happened?"

She shook her head. If she opened her mouth more sobs would just come out. An arm crept round her shoulder and Hermione curled against George.

"Tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. Instead holding herself even tighter. Hands gently covered hers and George prised her grip away from her arms. Hermione eyed the bright red finger marks on her wrists.

"Is this about Fred?"

Hermione glanced at George. How was she supposed to explain this to him? To anyone? She wiped her eyes and gave another shake of the head. He smiled weakly at her.

"Look, you should know that…well I know you and Fred aren't really dating. I know it's fake and it's because of mum."

"How did you...?"

"Fred told me," George hugged her closer. "Don't blame him. I twigged that you guys couldn't really be dating. I wasn't going to let him leave until he admitted it."

"But…why didn't you think it was real?"

George pushed her hair from her face. His fingers lingered on the tear tracks covering her cheeks.

"Hermione, if Fred _was_ dating you then he'd be shouting it from the roof of the shop. He certainly wouldn't be hiding it from everyone."

"Well that's where you're wrong," Hermione shut her eyes tightly. She could feel more tears working their way out.

"Fred would never want to date me. Not for real."

"Hermione-"

"He kissed me." Hermione snapped her head round to face George. "He kissed me and then immediately apologised and said he shouldn't have done it as this was all just pretend. He couldn't leave the room quick enough."

"Ahh," George tightened his hug on her. "Yeah my brothers can all be idiots when it comes to romance. Look I know you won't believe me; and given my twin idiotic behaviour just now I don't blame you, but Fred would never want to hurt you. Never. I think you two need to have a proper talk. Away from all of us."

"Look," Hermione got to her feet. "I appreciate your help. But I just don't want to hear it right now. I just want to go home and try and forget this entire evening never happened."

"What should I tell everyone? What do I tell Fred?"

Hermione pulled her wand out from her pocket.

"Tell the others I wasn't feeling well. As for Fred…" she took I deep breath.

"I don't really care."

George opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to speak, she apparated from the house.

* * *

While the rest of his family stayed outside in the bright sunshine, Fred couldn't move from the kitchen. He kept replaying the whole thing in his head. Holding Hermione close and kissing her. Then breaking it off and practically running away from her. He knew he'd messed up. Done the cowardly thing. But that seemed to be his natural state when it came to Hermione. He'd always assumed she'd never had those sorts of feelings for her. So, for her to return the kiss, it had thrown him more than he had imagined. He knew he should go back and see her. Apologise and tell her how he felt. But the very idea of moving caused his legs to tremble and his stomach to twist and contort.

"Hey."

Fred glanced at his twin. "Hi."

George glanced at him before shaking his head with a sigh.

"You, are such an idiot."

"I…what?"

"You kiss Hermione," George strode towards him, "and then you just run off and leave her!"

"I didn't…. I panicked."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah well thanks to your 'panicking', I just had to try and comfort a sobbing Hermione. Not that it worked because she's now completely convinced you don't have any feelings for her."

Fred's stomach felt like the family car had hit it. "She was crying?"

George nodded. "Yes, she was. Because of you. Because for a few seconds she thought you liked her. Except you ran off and pretty much broke her heart."

"I didn't… I would never mean to…" Fred ran a hand through his hair. "George, I swear I never meant to hurt her."

"I know mate," George rubbed his back, "I know. But you need to sort this out. And by sorting it out, I mean you need to tell her how much you love her."

With a nod, Fred forced himself to move forward. A hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

"George?"

"She's not upstairs. She's gone home."

* * *

Curled up on the sofa, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes from the door. She'd wasted no time in getting out of her dress and into her pyjamas. She knew she should go to bed. Try and forget the whole evening ever happened. But she couldn't move from the sofa. She should have known this would happen. Not Fred kissing her. But that this whole charade would just end up with her getting hurt. And yet, despite everything, a small part of her desperately wanted to see Fred. Even if it was just so she could yell at him.

"Hermione!" Two more bangs knocked on the door. "Hermione please!"

Tears filled her eyes. "Fred go away!"

"Please! We need to talk. I need to tell you something."

"Fred I don't…" she broke off as her voice cracked.

"I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone."

"No," his voice was softer now. "Not if it means you crying by yourself. If you don't want me to come in, then that's fine. I'll say it from out here."

Hermione pushed herself up from the sofa and inched towards the door as Fred carried on talking.

"I should _never_ have reacted the way I did when I kissed you. It's no excuse but I panicked. To be honest…I panic a lot when it comes to you."

Hermione let her hand hover over the door handle. There was a small thud from the other side, and she realised Fred was leaning against the door.

"Hermione, the reason I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend tonight…was because I was too scared to ask you for real. All that stuff I said to you earlier, I meant it. You are smart and kind and funny, and so brave. Never mind how gorgeous you are. I've always thought that. Even before the war happened. Everyone else is finally getting to see how amazing you are, when I knew it all along."

His voice wavered slightly. "You said that, before the war, no man was ever interested in you. Well I can promise you right now that wasn't true. I know at least one person who had fallen for you."

Hermione turned the door handle and tugged the door open slightly. Fred glanced down at her. His red eyes matched hers.

"Me."

Without saying anything, Hermione took Fred's hand and pulled him inside. The door swung shut and he gently cupped her face.

"The war could never change how I saw you," he whispered, "because I was already in love with you."

"You…" Hermione reached up and linked her arms around Fred's neck.

"You mean that?"

He nodded. "I never told you because I know you can do so much better than me."

"No, I can't," Hermione reached up onto his toe. "Fred I could never do better than you. You're amazingly smart and talented at what you do. You find the joy in everything and you've been making me smile since I met you. The only reason I ever said yes to your plan in the first place was because for just one evening, I would be able to be your girlfriend. I'd be able to spend an evening on the arm of the person I love."

Fred's smile covered his whole face. "Does this mean I get to kiss you again?"

Hermione inched closer so their lips brushed against each other.

"What do you think?"


End file.
